kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Episodes
Kekkaishi the anime series was adapted by Sunrise from the manga Kekkaishi by Yellow Tanabe. The anime has 52 episodes, and covers the opening chapters, up to and including the Kokuboro storyline. It was directed by Kenji Kodama with character designs by Hirotoshi Takaya and music by Taku Iwasaki. Opening Theme *Sha la la ~Ayakashi Night~ by Saeka Uura Ending Themes *Akai Ito (赤い糸, Red Thread) by Koshi Inaba (episodes 1–15, 38, 40, 48, 52) *Sekaijyuu Doko wo Sagashitemo (世界中どこを探しても Sekaijū Doko o Sagashite mo, Looking for Another World) by Aiko Kitahara (episodes 16–23, 39, 44, 51) *Mai Mirai (マイミライ, My Future) by Saeka Uura (episodes 24–30, 41, 46, 49) *Kyuukei Jikan Juppun (休憩時間10分 Kyūkei Jikan Jippun, 10 Minute Break) by Saeka Uura (episodes 31–37, 42-43, 45, 47, 50) Episode List Migi Ude no Kizu (右腕の傷) |airdate= October 16, 2008 |image= |summary=Young Yoshimori Sumimura gets a life-altering lesson when his friend and comrade Tokine Yukimura is seriously wounded while protecting him from Yumigane, a harmless-looking Ayakashi that transforms into a more fearsome form. }} Yoshimori to Tokine (良守と時音) |airdate= October 16, 2006 |image= |summary= The habits of the young Kekkaishi carry over to their school lives as well: Tokine is the smartest student in her class, while Yoshimori sleeps through his. But both are needed to deal with Tsuchigama, an earth Ayakashi that is too strong for either alone. }} Utsukushiki Onitsukai (美しき鬼使い) |airdate= October 23, 2006 |image= |summary= The Shadow Organization sends demon tamer Yomi Kasuga to investigate Karasumori, and while staying at the Yukimura Home, she shares memories of Tokine's deceased father Tokio Yukimura. But Yomi's true intentions are not so innocent, and Tokine finds herself fighting alone against Yomi and her giant ogre Yoki. }} Kanojo no torejā (彼女のトレジャー) |airdate= October 30, 2006 |image= |summary=Tokine holds on her own against Yomi and Yoki until Yoshimori can join the fight but even he has trouble once Yoki taps into Karasumori's seemingly limitless power. Luckily, reinforcements arrive in the form of the Kekkaishi duo's grandparents, and two Shadow Organization operatives, Hakudo and Odo. Together, they defeat Yoki, and Yomi is taken in for treason, but with a better idea of what Tokio gave his life to protect. }} Okashi na Ningen Rei (お菓子な人間霊) |airdate=November 6, 2006 |image= |summary=Yoshimori encounters a ghost who doesn't realize he's already dead, and tries to help him pass on. In the process, they discover they share a love for baking sweets. Tokine, however, warns Yoshimori not to get too attached: ghosts can be dangerous, which proves true when another ghost shows up at Karasumori bent on revenge. Yoshimori defeats him, but in his own, merciful way. }} Karasumori no Yoizakura (烏森の宵桜) |airdate=November 13, 2006 |image= |summary=Yoshimori's classmate Yurina Kanda, along with her friends, decide to visit school at midnight so that they can see the famous off-season cherry blossom tree. At night, Yurina finds herself surrounded by a swarm of Ayakashi, and protected by the two Kekkaishi is even more frightening to her. It is not until Madarao detects that Yurina is an ability user, and therefore able to see supernatural events, that her fear is explained. }} Saikō no Kēki (最高のケーキ) |airdate=November 20, 2006 |image= |summary=Yoshimori's ghost friend Masahiko refuses to pass on out of worry for his little brother Toshihiko. But when Yoshimori and the ghost counselor Yumeko Hananokoji stage an intervention, Masahiko is reluctant to face his brother. Toshihiko is also unwilling, because he doesn't believe in ghosts. Yoshimori's only option is to bake a cake that only Masahiko could make. After a final exchange of heartfelt feelings, Masahiko is able to finally pass on. }} Yoshimori na Hibi (良守な日々) |airdate= November 27, 2006 |image= |summary=Yoshimori kicks into high gear with his training, but this only prepares him so much for his next foe: Hiwatari, a dangerously swift Ayakashi that freezes everything it touches. Tokine has trouble as well, and with her legs frozen to the ground, Yoshimori steps in to defend her. Tokine has a better idea, and their combined strength is enough to turn the tables on Hiwatari and keep Karasumori safe for one more night. }} Kiken na Kōkō Kyōshi (危険な高校教師) |airdate=December 4, 2006 |image= |summary=Both Yoshimori and Tokine notice that Tatsumi Mino, a charming substitute teacher, is not quite normal. Yoshimori is worried that Tokine will be drawn in by Mino's good looks, but also that he is connected to students mysteriously fainting. A nighttime confrontation with Mino reveals that the true culprit is a Kugutsu Bug, which is controlling Mino and his powers. Once the bug is destroyed, Mino returns to normal. }} Shikigami Choko Batoru (式神チョコバトル) |airdate=January 15, 2007 |image= |summary=Yoshimori wants to try the Legendary Chocolate Cake but the cake shop only sell it during night, so Yoshimori leaves a Shikigami. Problems arise when three thugs show up at the shop, and Yoshimori, drained from the Shikigami's creation, struggles against Fire Mole at Karasumori. After everything is over, Yoshimori misses out on the cake because his grandfather eats it all, but later earns a piece from Tokine when he helps her get rid of a cockroach at her house. }} Kōuya to Madarao (鋼夜と斑尾) |airdate=January 22, 2007 |image= |summary= Madarao is reunited with Kouya, an old friend who wants him back, but also hates humans for causing their deaths long ago. Madarao refuses, and Kouya transforms, ready to take him back by force. Yoshimori is left with no choice but to remove Madarao's collar, allowing him to regain his true form and fight Kouya on even terms. But Kouya is a vicious opponent, and Yoshimori worries that Madarao may not survive the fight. }} Yōken Madarao Fūin (妖犬斑尾封印) |airdate=January 29, 2007 |image= |summary=On the brink of Kouya's defeat, Karasumori's power backs him, and Yoshimori gets involved to ensure Madarao survives the fight. Kouya is finally destroyed with some help from Karasumori, but there's one more problem: without his collar, Madarao's true nature as an Ayakashi emerges, and he begins to run wild. With some help from Hakubi and Tokine, Yoshimori repairs Madarao's collar and returns him to his former self. }} Yagyō no Tōryō, Masamori Tōjō (夜行の頭領正守登場) |airdate=February 7, 2007 |image= |summary=At night, the Kekkaishi face the crafty Sasorigama, but with little success: its overwhelming odor makes Madarao and Hakubi all but useless at tracking it. Even worse, Sasorigama continually sheds its armor-like skin, getting stronger each time and leaving behind a foul-smelling decoy. The chase goes on until an older Kekkaishi steps in, defeating Sasorigama's armor with a multi-layer Kekkai combination. He is then revealed to be Masamori, Yoshimori's older brother. }} Masamori no Takurami (正守のたくらみ ) |airdate=February 12, 2007 |image= |summary= Masamori lectures Yoshimori on using his power properly, and decides to see if the lesson stuck by releasing a Botanical Ayakashi in Karasumori, which rapidly produces a full-grown forest, one capable of defending itself. Yoshimori is able to enclose the entire forest in a Kekkai, but just barely. Tokine starts a fire, then makes a hole in the Kekkai, flushing oxygen in and causing the forest to explode. Masamori is impressed, but doesn't let Yoshimori realize this. }} Yoshimori no Yabō (良守の野望) |airdate=February 19, 2007 |image= |summary= Masamori's presence continues to annoy Yoshimori, who can't help but compare the two of them and find himself lacking. Despite this, Yoshimori tells Masamori about his plan to seal Karasumori, and surprisingly, Masamori agrees. Meanwhile, a stranger comes to Karasumori and uses an odd Shikigami. Masamori captures it, but it offers no information on the owner. As Masamori prepares to leave, Yoshimori gives him Kouya's remains so they can be buried properly. }} Mushikinuma no Uro-sama (無色沼のウロ様) |airdate=February 26, 2007 |image= |summary= While at school, Yoshimori encounters Lord Uro, a god that lives in the nearby Colorless Swamp. On his grandfather's orders, Yoshimori is expected to repair the god's bed, but there is a high risk: humans who stay within the god's realm too long may lose their minds. But Lord Uro seems to know about Karasumori's origin, and eager for the chance to find out more, Yoshimori dives headfirst into the task. }} Sore wa Kami no Ryōiki (それは神の領域) |airdate= March 5, 2007 |image= |summary=Yoshimori learns that Tokine's grandmother Tokiko was the last Kekkaishi to repair Lord Uro's bed. Yoshimori greatly increases the size of the bed. Lord Uro eagerly enters it, triggering the bed's divine field with Yoshimori still inside. Despite the risk, Yoshimori demands answers about Karasumori. Lord Uro briefly recalls Tokimori Hazama, who desperately pleaded to have Karasumori turned over to him. With his memories fading, Yoshimori is ejected from the realm by Lord Uro's servant Mamezo. He manages to recall a childhood memory of Tokine reaching out to save him, and is then rescued by his grandfather, who did the same for Tokiko 50 years ago. }} Suekko Toshimori no Hibi (末っ子利守の日々) |airdate= March 15, 2007 |image= |summary=Toshimori's friends Gatcho and Konta invite themselves over to his house. Worried they might learn Kekkaishi secrets, Toshimori describes Yoshimori as being a scary samurai who roams the night looking for victims to slice up, hoping to scare his friends into behaving. This fails, since Yoshimori comes off as totally non-threatening, but he does impress them with his candy house. Toshimori's friends run wild around the house, until he finally loses his cool and accidentally knocks them out with a Kekkai. Yoshimori reassures him and takes care of his friends, who, oddly enough, wake up and tell Toshimori they had lots of fun. }} Shiroki Hane no Shūgekisha (白き羽の襲撃者) |airdate= April 16, 2007 |image= |summary=Finding Masamori's multi-Kekkai technique too draining, Tokine searches for her own. Yoshimori and his grandfather discuss the origin of Lord Uro's bed. The mysterious spy returns, this time with a trio of Ayakashi triplets known collectively as Shirahago. At first they merely distract the Kekkaishi, but after the spy completes his observations, the true attack begins. Tokine destroys one triplet, but the remaining two combine into a huge owl, thanks to Karasumori's power. Even when damaged, the owl regenerates, and Kekkai do not hold up long under its fearsome assault. }} Bukimi na Kanshisha (不気味な監視者) |airdate= April 23, 2007 |image= |summary=Yoshimori destroys the owl's head, but the body remains a threat even when trapped in a Kekkai. Tokine uses Kekkai like spears to pierce the owl's body, weakening it enough to be destroyed. The spy flees once spotted, but Yoshimori keeps up until, in desperation, the spy literally rips up sections of forest and throws them at Yoshimori. Yoshimori eventually loses sight of him, but the spy only survives long enough to report back to his leader, then dies on the spot. }} Hijō na Tenkōsei, Shishio Gen (非情な転校生 志々尾限) |airdate=May 7, 2007 |image= |summary=Yoshimori and Tokine warn Tatsumi Mino about Ayakashi in human form possibly infiltrating the school, unaware that the newest threat is a mysterious transfer student. Without warning, he drags out and destroys Yoshimori's Shikigami. After sensing an evil aura, Yoshimori and Tokine rush to the spot, only to find huge slash marks along the wall. Yoshimori creates several bird Shikigami to search the campus, but they are all destroyed. Mino is attacked, but he manages to identify the culprit as the new student. Yoshimori follows the student to the roof, where a fight breaks out with Yoshimori on the losing end. Yoshimori is stunned when the student transforms his hand into a huge claw and effortlessly rips through a Kekkai. The student introduces himself as Gen Shishio, one of Masamori's subordinates from the Shadow Organization's Night Troop. He has come to assist the Kekkaishi, though so far is entirely unimpressed with them. }} Urakai kara no Shisha (裏会からの使者) |airdate=May 14, 2007 |image= |summary=Gen calls Masamori and has him confirm Gen's mission: to assist the Kekkaishi while they deal with attacks from an organized group of strong Ayakashi. Yoshimori refuses to accept Gen, and Tokine tries to make him feel welcome, but Gen doesn't seem interested in getting to know either of them. This trend continues during duty hours: Gen rips apart the Ayakashi alone, and then tells Yoshimori and Tokine how weak they are. }} Nerawareta Seitō Keishōsha (狙われた正統継承者) |airdate=21 May 2007 |image= |summary=Things remain rocky between the Kekkaishi and Gen, who is only concerned with killing Ayakashi, leaving the mess for Yoshimori and Tokine to clean up. It seems like Gen will never actually work with them, until the trio goes up against Ookubiguruma, a large, wheel-like Ayakashi with both speed and power on its side. Even Gen isn't strong enough to defeat it alone, and for the first time, he is temporarily knocked out of a fight. Yoshimori takes over, and Gen is surprised to see Yoshimori hold his own, and realizes they fight in similar ways. By working together, the Ayakashi is defeated, but not before it reveals that there is a bounty on the heads of the Kekkaishi. }} Gen to Koi no Atakku (限と恋のアタック) |airdate=June 4, 2007 |image= |summary=Yurina's friend Aoi Shinagawa develops a crush on Gen. Yurina does everything she can to talk Aoi out of it, but her friends Ayano and Kyoko encourage Aoi and promise to support her. Desperate, Yurina turns to Yoshimori for help, though he's against girls liking Gen solely because he dislikes Gen. Their concern is wasted, though: Gen shows no interest in Aoi, or anyone else. Despite this, after seeing Gen generously share his food with a stray puppy, Aoi adopts the puppy and names him after Gen. }} Tokine ni Ikemen (時音にイケメン) |airdate=June 18, 2007 |image= |summary=Local idol Kimiya Hachioji shows up at school, and for some reason is only interested in talking to Tokine. Yoshimori spots Tokine leaving school with Kimiya and follows them. He is joined by Gen, who is also suspicious. At a condemned building, Kimiya reveals that he is being controlled by Nouotoko, an Ayakashi that possesses human bodies. Nouotoko wants to possess Tokine and take her to Kokuboro, the Ayakashi group that is interested in Kekkaishi, so his plan is to threaten to kill Kimiya if she refuses. Tokine pretends to accept, but once she learns that Nouotoko chose her because he considers her the weakest Kekkaishi, she ruthlessly attacks him. Nouotoko pleads for his life, and Tokine forces him to tell her all he can about Kokuboro, after which she destroys him. Kimiya awakens and flees in terror, somehow aware that Tokine caused him great harm. Tokine discusses her findings with Yoshimori and Gen, and is worried they may need more support from the Shadow Organization. }} Yoshimori ga Inai Yoru (良守がいない夜) |airdate=June 25, 2007 |image= |summary=Yoshimori catches a cold while on duty, and is unable to go to school or report to Karasumori the next day. Tokine expects to only have Gen for company, but is shocked when Shigemori shows up to take Yoshimori's place. They encounter Hisui, a Kokuboro subordinate eager to prove himself. Hisui's ability to dissolve into water and reform makes him very difficult to destroy, as if even a few droplets are missed, he can reform. Tokine tries to destroy them all with multiple Kekkai, but misses a few. Hisui reforms and is about to attack her, but is destroyed by Yoshimori, who came despite his illness. He then collapses, and Gen is forced to carry him home. }} Saikō Kanbu Jūnininkai (最高幹部十二人会) |airdate=July 2, 2007 |image= |summary=Yomi Kasuga reluctantly meets Masamori at a sweet shop: she has become his informant, and is passing him info on the Shadow Organization's twelve leaders, since he is about to become one. Shigemori meets with his friend Heisuke Matsudo, who explains to him how Kokuboro's human skin disguise is used. Masamori meets with the Council of Twelve, all of whom seem to either dislike or openly tease him. Masamori considers them all monsters who he must prevent from interfering with Karasumori. Meanwhile, Yoshimori is distracted by the ghost of a cat that attaches itself to Mr. Kurosu. He eventually gets his teacher to discuss the cat, and after Mr. Kuruso accepts a parting gift from the cat, it is able to pass on. }} Kokubōrō no Sensenfukoku (黒芒楼の宣戦布告) |airdate=July 9, 2007 |image= |summary=Kokuboro sends a team of five Ayakashi to Karasumori in broad daylight. Thanks to their human skin disguises, they are able to walk into the school and invite the Kekkaishi and Gen to a meeting that night, and leave before anyone can stop them. At the meeting, though the Ayakashi insist they want to negotiate, the Kekkaishi refuse to even consider handing Karasumori over to them. Gen abruptly attacks the lead Ayakashi, Kaguro, but is instantly defeated in one strike. Using Gen as bait, the Ayakashi draw the Kekkaishi into a trap: a marked area with stones that cancel out Kekkaishi powers. The Ayakashi surroung the area to prevent escape, so as a last resort, Yoshimori launches Tokine high above the area. }} Juryoku Fūji no Mahōjin (呪力封じの魔方陣) |airdate=July 23, 2007 |image= |summary=With Tokine high above the anti-Kekkai trap, she is able to imprison four Ayakashi in Kekkai. Haizen spits an acid that melts all the Kekkai, and then the Ayakashi discard their disguises and assume their true forms. Gen returns to save Tokine after her ankle is injured, but Kaguro draws him away from the fight, leaving the Kekkaishi to fight off the other four Ayakashi. After being defeated a second time, Gen loses control and begins to transform, but is quickly knocked out by Kyoichi Hiba. Once the Kekkaishi are able to destroy Haizen, the Ayakashi teams begins to fall apart, and another is soon destroyed. The remaining two capture Tokine to use as a hostage, but Kaguro, disgusted by their cowardice, kills both and encourages Yoshimori to get stronger so their next fight will be more interesting. Once Kaguro leaves, Hiba shows up with Gen, informing the Kekkaishi that because he tried to transform, he will be removed from his duties at Karasumori. }} Karasumori no Tekininsha (烏森の適任者) |airdate=July 30, 2007 |image= |summary=Yomi informs Masamori that council member Ichirou Ougi has been leaking information to Kokuboro. In a meeting with him, Masamori and he come to blows, and though Masamori is able to walk away, he soon collapses, amazed that Ougi was able to wound him even through his Zekkai. Meanwhile, Gen makes no attempt to fight Hiba's ruling, which frustrates the Kekkaishi. Yoshimori asks Masamori to overrule Hiba and let Gen stay, and in return, Masamori decides to share some of Gen's past. }} Shishio Odoroki no Keireki (志々尾驚きの経歴) |airdate=August 6, 2007 |image= |summary=Masamori shares details of Gen's past with Yoshimori. Gen was the youngest child of a large family, and had trouble with bullies. Due to his Ayakashi blood, he was able to transform parts or all of his body during times of great stress, but this resulted in him seriously hurting someone. Upon discovering that his family intended to send him away to the Shadow Organization, Gen fully transformed and ran away, and attacked his older sister when she tried to bring him home. Gen was eventually captured by Masamori, who assigned Atora Hanashima to bring his powers under control. In the present, Hiba informs Gen that he will be allowed to stay at Karasumori. }} Kyōretsu na Atora no Shiren (強烈な亜十羅の試練) |airdate=August 13, 2007 |image= |summary=Yoshimori visits Gen's apartment and brings him dinner. They are interrupted by the arrival of Tokine and Atora, Gen's trainer from the Night Troop. Atora is concerned about the impact Gen has on the Kekkaishi's teamwork, so she organizes a test of their skills. The goal of the test is for the trio to capture Atora within a set time limit, but it is complicated by Atora's demon beasts, which serve as obstacles. Also a problem is that Atora has trained Gen so well, he cannot refuse a direct order from her. The test forces Gen to rely on Yoshimori and Tokine, and before she leaves, Atora encourages him to continue doing that. }} Isoge Shige-jii Honki-bashiri (急げ繁じい本気走り) |airdate=August 20, 2007 |image= |summary=Shigemori's friend Heisuke Matsudo is targeted by Kokuboro, and despite numerous anti-Ayakashi traps in his home, Shion is able to penetrate his defenses and supposedly kill him. Unknown to Shigemori, Matsudo's death is an act by himself and the Night Troop. Matsudo's true intention is to gain revenge against Kokuboro, which he can do more easily now that they believe him to be dead. }} Tamago kara Koe: Yami no Izanai (卵から声 闇の誘い) |airdate=August 27, 2007 |image= |summary=Kokuboro explores their options in installing their founder, Princess, as Karasumori's new master. Kaguro returns to Karasumori and gives Gen an egg, inviting him to join Kokuboro, where he will be free to be himself. The egg constantly urges Gen to discard his current life and become an Ayakashi, but Gen finds himself unwilling to throw the egg away. Gen is distracted by thoughts of his sister while dealing with the Ayakashi Suzunarashi that night. The next day, Kaguro meets with Gen again, but this time Yoshimori spots them together. }} Semarikuru Kokubōrō (迫り来る黒芒楼) |airdate=September 3, 2007 |image= |summary=Yoshimori interrupts Gen and Kaguro, demanding answers. Gen is uncooperative, and both he and Yoshimori are shocked when Gen suddenly lashes out at him. Tokiko Yukimura leaves Karasumori to search for a path to Kokuboro. Gen continues to get unwanted advice from his egg. Ichirou Ougi gives Masamori an assignment that will clearly keep him from protecting Karasumori. Kokuboro's army arrives in Karasumori, and Gen is unsure which side he should fight for. }} Karasumori Enjou (烏森炎上) |airdate=September 10, 2007 |image= |summary=Shion's goons surround the Sumimura and Yukimura homes, but Shigemori defeats them. Gagin, one of Kokuboro's fiercest fighters, challenges the Kekkaishi and Gen, and quickly overwhelms them. The battle becomes more one-sided when Gagin transforms, so to even things up, Gen does as well, assuming his full Ayakashi state in Karasumori for the first time. }} Shishio Gen Saigo no Tatakai (志々尾限最後の戦い) |airdate=September 10, 2007 |image= |summary=Yoshimori's trust in Gen allows him, for the first time, to keep a clear head in his Ayakashi state. No longer confused about his loyalties, Gen crushes the insect that emerges from the egg Kaguro gave him, and attacks Gagin, quickly overcoming Gagin's power with speedy strikes. After finding out that Tokiko has gone to Kokuboro alone, Shigemori leaves protection around the homes and heads to Karasumori. Just as Gen is about to strike the final blow, Kaguro attacks him from behind, mortally wounding him. Enraged, Yoshimori destroys Gagin, but Kaguro escapes. Princess grows impatient and emerges from her carriage, attempting to conquer Karasumori herself. However, the land responds to Gen's acceptance of his death, bathing the sky in light and driving Princess back. Kokuboro retreats to ensure her safety, and Masamori arrives moments after Gen's death. }} Sorezore no Chinkon (それぞれの鎮魂) |airdate=October 15, 2007 |image= |summary=Kokuboro's Hekian is tasked with researching Karasumori, while Sakon, Gagin's subordinate, is given command over Gagin's team and the next attack on Karasumori. At Gen's funeral, his former Night Troop comrades Sen Kagemiya and Shu Akitsu recall the difficulties they had working with Gen. Masamori and Yoshimori visit the Shishio family, but Gen's sister Ryo blames Masamori for Gen's death and demands that he leave. Yoshimori apologizes to her on Gen's behalf, and Ryo is stunned to learn that Gen was able to make a friend. Byaku meets with Ichirou Ougi, who agrees to create another distraction to interfere with the Night Troop. }} Karasumori no Nazo (烏森の謎) |airdate=October 22, 2007 |image= |summary=Yoshimori is repeatedly reminded of Gen's absence at school. Hekian and Sakon drain the Colorless Swamp in a failed attempt to reach Lord Uro. Yoshimori and Tokine investigate the next day, and Mamezo assures them that the god is safe. Hekian comes to Karasumori that night and temporarily traps the Kekkaishi so he can examine the site. After using a technique that allows him to see through the ground, he is stunned by what he finds. The Kekkaishi manage to break free, but Hekian easily evades them. After reading Hekian's report, Byaku shares with Princess that there is another world beneath Karasumori, crafted by human hands. }} Kurosusuki e no Michi (黒芒への道) |airdate=October 29, 2007 |image= |summary=Tokiko returns home, but only long enough to prepare to infiltrate Kokuboro's dimension alone. Seeking revenge for Gen, Yoshimori tries to follow her, but learns that he is not yet strong enough to cross the border between their worlds. Tokiko lectures him on what it means to be a Legitimate Heir and leaves him behind. Meanwhile, Masamori defies orders and announces his intention to move the entire Night Troop to Karasumori temporarily, in order to better combat Kokuboro's next invasion. }} Tokkun no Hibi (特訓の日々) |airdate=November 5, 2007 |image= |summary=Yoshimori decides to get serious about his training and heads to a local temple, trying to match Kaguro's speed by catching crows within Kekkai. His first attempt fails miserably. After getting some advice from a priest familiar with his family, Yoshimori learns to become more aware of surroundings, and is able to catch all the crows. That night at Karasumori, he is able to show off his new skills by capturing an army of intruders. }} Yagyō no Menmen (夜行の面々) |airdate=November 12, 2007 |image= |summary=The intruders are revealed to be the Night Troop, newly arrived at Karasumori to help defend against Kokuboro's next invasion. While Tokine appreciates their help, Yoshimori is annoyed by the addition of so many people in his home, as well as the implication that Kekkaishi (mainly himself) cannot handle the threat alone. Unknown to him, he is repeatedly observed by a trio of Night Troop members who are silently analyzing his attitude and skills, and finally step forward to confront him. }} An'un no Sairai (暗雲の再来) |airdate=November 19, 2007 |image= |summary=Yoshimori meets three of Gen's former teammates: Sen Kagemiya, Shu Akitsu, and Dai Yaegashi. Sen is so far unimpressed with Yoshimori as a Legitimate Heir, and challenges him to a training session. Yoshimori becomes annoyed with them and demands why they're playing around when their friend is dead. Sen replies that as strong as Gen was, the one who killed him must be even stronger, so they stand no chance against him. Unnerved by his attitude, Yoshimori swears to avenge Gen's death by defeating Kaguro. Sakon prepares for Kokuboro's next invasion, but Byaku assigns their true goal to Shion. As Kokuboro's dark clouds appear over Karasumori, the Kekkaishi and the Night Troop stand ready to fight. }} Karasumori no Gekisen (烏森の激戦) |airdate=November 26, 2007 |image= |summary=The battle between Kokuboro and Karasumori's defenders begins. Shion's goons surround the Sumimura and Yukimura homes, but Shigemori defeats them all. Yoshimori leaves the battle to confront Kaguro, but instead it is Shion who greets him in a human skin disguise. Yoshimori agrees to become her prisoner, hoping it will get him one step closer to finding Kaguro. Shion also captures Sen, who was following Yoshimori. Shion's group leaves Karasumori, but Tokine follows them. Sakon enters the battle, taking Atora hostage. Masamori steps forward to fight him. }} Kokubōrō no Hitobashira (黒芒楼の人柱) |airdate=December 3, 2007 |image= |summary=Sakon taps into Karasumori's power and transforms. Masamori saves Atora and defeats Sakon with his Zekkai, causing Kokuboro to retreat. Tokine sneaks into Kokuboro's dimension and makes her way to their castle. Shion is unable to completely suppress Yoshimori's power, and Byaku brings in Sen as a hostage to force Yoshimori to cooperate. Yoshimori continues to resist, and Hekian warns that the castle may suffer serious damage if Yoshimori continues to fight them. Masamori learns of Yoshimori's abduction and prepares a small team to rescue him. Heisuke Matsudo and Kagami invade Kokuboro's castle in search of Byaku, freeing Yoshimori in the process. }} Ikai no Meiro (異界の迷路) |airdate=December 10, 2007 |image= |summary=Matsudo and Kagami search Kokuboro's castle for Byaku, while Yoshimori searches for Sen. Tokine encounters and defeats Koshu in her search for Yoshimori. Masamori's search party leaves the Sumimura Home, intending to use Tokiko's portal to enter Kokuboro's dimension. Yoshimori finds Princess and, mistaking her for a prisoner, frees her from her restraints. Princess captures him, but decides to release him, implanting a mental map of the castle in his head so he won't get lost. Armed with this knowledge, Yoshimori immediately makes his way down to the dungeon and rescues Sen. }} Innen no Ketchaku (因縁の決着) |airdate=December 17, 2007 |image= |summary=Matsudo and Kagami finally confront Byaku. They know Byaku as Shiranuma, a former rival of Matsudo's, as both men were after the heart of the same woman: Risa Kagami, Matsudo's unrequited love and Shiranuma's late wife, as well as the woman Kagami's appearane is based upon. Shiranuma performed numerous experiments on Risa, at her request, to make her eternally beautiful. These went horribly wrong and left Risa disfigured, and she took her own life as a result. Byaku believes that Risa was simply a vain, selfish person, but Matsudo insists that because she felt she only had beauty to offer her husband, she wanted desperately to preserve it. Seeking revenge against Byaku, Matsudo engages him in battle, pitting Kagami against a huge swarm of Byaku's demon bugs. Kagami narrowly defeats Byaku, but upon learning that Byaku is still human, Matsudo is unable to bring himself to kill him. }} Kuzureyuku Jōkaku (崩れゆく城郭) |airdate=December 24, 2007 |image= |summary=Tokine interrogates three fleeing Ayakashi to learn that Yoshimori was being held in the dungeon. Yoshimori and Sen encounter a swarm of demon bugs fleeing the collapsing castle. Yoshimori tells Sen to escape and heads off alone. Masamori's search party locates Tokiko, who agrees to let them use her portal to Kokuboro's dimension, but she warns them that it is rapidly collapsing. Sen follows Yoshimori and offers to find Kaguro by his aura. Yoshimori agrees, but then dismisses the idea, since Kaguro's human skin disguise suppresses his aura. Yoshimori searches for Kaguro alone. Tokine runs into Sen, and they search for Yoshimori together, but the castle collapses around them, dropping Tokine into a dark pit. }} Kanashiki Yōka (哀しき妖花) |airdate=January 14, 2008 |image= |summary=Freed from Byaku's control, among Aihi's first tasks, much to her own surprise, is to save Tokine's life. Aihi shares the details of her past with Tokine, and then allows her to escape. Moments later, when Aihi finally decides to escape herself, she is confronted by Kaguro, who provokes her into a battle. Though Aihi appears to gain the upper hand, Kaguro tricks her and mortally wounds her. After sensing Yoshimori's presence nearby, Kaguro leaves Aihi to die. }} Saishū Kessen! (最終決戦) |airdate=January 21, 2008 |image= |summary=Tokine reunites with Yoshimori, who then traps her in a Kekkai so that she will not interfere in his fight with Kaguro. Yoshimori immediately attacks Kaguro after finding him, but Kaguro avoids his initial strikes with ease. After observing Yoshimori's technique, Kaguro goes on the attack, quickly showing his superior speed and strength. Yoshimori eventually activates his Zekkai armor, which notably increases his defenses, but Kaguro quickly finds its weak points and exploits them. Kaguro reveals that he was once human, and invites Yoshimori to cast aside his own humanity and join him as a comrade, just as Kaguro did with Gen. Yoshimori refuses, so Kaguro renews his attack. }} Yoshimori to Kaguro (良守と火黒) |airdate=January 28, 2008 |image= |summary=Yoshimori and Kaguro continue their battle, each for their own reasosns: Yoshimori to defeat Kaguro, and Kaguro because he admires Yoshimori's rising strength. During a break in the battle, Sen and Tokine remind Yoshimori that Kaguro's blades are only getting stronger as the fight goes on. Yoshimori resumes the fight, and when Kaguro charges in for his final attack, Sen tries to protect Yoshimori and block the attack with a broken piece of Kaguro's blade. As Sen's blade breaks, Yoshimori activates his Shinkai for the first time, destroying Kaguro and forming a protective dimension around himself and Sen. The effort renders him unconscious, and Masamori's party arrives moments later. All attempts to breach the Shinkai fail until Tokine dives toward it, attempting to phase through as she did with Yoshimori's Kekkai earlier. }} Kokubōrō no Shūen (黒芒楼の終焉) |airdate=February 11, 2008 |image= |summary=Tokine successfully penetrates Yoshimori's Shinkai, causing him to deactivate it. They and Sen escape the collapsing dimension with Masamori's party. Shion and Hekian meet while escaping, and Shion turns him into one of her spider goons. Byaku carries Princess out of the castle, choosing to end his existence at her side. After returning home safely, Tokine slaps Yoshimori, then hugs him and tells him to treasure himself more. The Night Troop leaves Karasumori, and the Kekkaishi resume their duties. }} Category:Episodes